Brolly Returns Part 1: The Battling Begins
by Cody
Summary: Brolly somehow returns again striking fear to the family of Goku. All perish to the name of Brolly. Even Gohan and Goku don't stand a chance against him. Can anyone bring down the maniachel saiyan? Find out in the next chapter!!!
1. Brolly Returns Part 1: The battling Begi...

Brolly Returns part 1: The battling starts  
  
  
"Dragon Punch!" yells Goku swinging his arms at Brollys chest as hard as he can.   
" No!" cries Brolly spitting blood out of his mouth. " Why did you make me cry?" Brolly asks very seriously ( when Goku was a baby Brolly was right next to him ( brolly was at power level 10,000 as a baby) and Goku cried which made Brolly cry).   
Brolly gets blown into pieces and is expected not to return...  
3 years later...  
" Hey Videl wanna go to a movie?" asks Gohan eagerly.   
" What's in it for me?" she asks  
" Umm. Me." answers Gohan. Videl laughs.   
" Man this is one big storm. Not really much to do. I guess I'll go with you." answers Videl. " On one condition... You give me starbursts!" shouts Videl.  
" 'Never knew you were that crazy for starbursts, but ok, I'll give you some starbursts...   
Oh man I gotta get ready I'm almost late. Videl hurrys into her clothes room and finds her best outfit. " Perfect!" she yells.  
" Be quite up their, Videl!" demands Videl's mom and dad ( dad=hercule).  
" Sorry, I gotta date tonight, at the movies!" she yells back.  
At the movies...  
" Hey Gohan their you are!" yells Videl.   
" Shhhh," everyone in the theater whispers.  
" Yall don't have to be so stubborn it's not even on yet!" yelled/laughed Videl.  
" Now it's on," whispers Gohan. Gohan puts his arm around Videl. Videl looks at someone behind him.  
" What is their something on my face?" asks Gohan.  
" No , look at him!!!" exclaims Videl. ( It's Brolly). Brolly goes all the way behind Videl and shoots a small energy blast at here which contains a lot of energy. Videl faints then eventually dies.  
" You monster. Everybody get outta here I'll deal with this and nobody call the police- they'll easily die!" demands Gohan. Everybody runs out as told. " WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" exclaims/asks Gohan. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" exclaims Gohan. Brolly laughs.  
" Do you remember me?" he laughs. He transmits away. The whole theater falls down. Gohan looks around. He hides under some stairs ( where Brolly is) but doesn't see him. Brolly holds up a peice of broken glass and sees Gohan in it. " Where is he?" he laughs. Gohan looks behind. Brolly grins. " Urgh!" Brolly yells while elbowing Gohan in the stomach ( incase you're wondering Brolly's not on any SuperSaiyan form. Gohan spits out blood. Brolly rotates a full rotation extends his arm and punches Gohan in the arm.   
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Gohan yells. His arm falls off.  
" You may kill me, but their will be someone stronger to rise up...and defeat y-," gasps Gohan although not being able to finish. . Gohan dies.   
" AHAHAHAHAHA!" Brolly laughs. " Human beings, how stupid can they get- I mean really?" asks Brolly to himself. Brolly flies off.   
Chi-Chi looks out the window, " Gohan should be home by now- I wonder what happened." " Goku, could you go to that theater Gohan was going to? I don't know where he's been. Teenagers they should stop every once in a while!" yells Chi-Chi.   
" Sure, I'll go get him," pleases Goku. He instant transmits to Gohan. " Wait what happened here?" he asked himself. He looks down. " S-Son, w-what h-happened to y-you?" he asks. He offers giving a senzu bean but nothing happens. He feels his heart. " He's not pumping blood, he must be d-DEAD!!!!!!!!!" yells Goku. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yells. He turns SuperSaiyan, SuperSaiyan2, Super Saiyan 3, and finally SuperSaiyan 4. " Darn whoever did this to G-GOOOOHANNNNNNNNN!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he yells. His mouth is wide open and a little bright flash of power goes inside it. He turns Super Saiyan 5. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yells. He pounds the ground with his fist and the ground brakes beneath him. He breathes intensively. He picks up Gohan. " Instant transmission!" he yells putting his point finger and middle finger on his head and moving all the way back to Chi-Chi.   
" Ch-Chi-Chi. Come here. You won't like the news I'm about to give you!" he demands. Chi-Chi walks to him slowly. Goku shows Gohan to Chi-Chi. " Huuh!" " N-No first Goten, but not Gohan this is the last person in this house that'll be dead!" she yells. Goku hears a voice...  
" Dad... It's okay I'm where you used to be and it's great " Stop pushing on my antenas that hard!" interupts North kai ( mostly named King Kai). " King Kai's got a lot of food. I'll be great up here," Gohan says. " Who are you listening to, Goku?" asks Chi-Chi. " It's Gohan!!!, he loves it up their!" exclaims Goku. " Oh yeah father, I've already caught bubbles and hit Gregory!" laughs Gohan. " Well, atleast he likes it up their," gasps Chi-Chi. " Plus I won in two tournaments-already. I've been up here for about 3 hours!" exclaims Gohan. " He won a fighting tournament, Chi-Chi!" exclaims Goku. " Now that's a no no. He is not going to fight up their-I want you to instant transmit up their and give him homework!" demands Chi-Chi. " But I can't- it's impossible for anyone to be able to," releifs Goku. " You're going their or... oh why does this have to happen- I know he likes fighting and all but do you want him to become a pee-brain when he grows up?" asks Chi-Chi. " He's already an einstein," says Goku. " C'mon Chi-Chi- just one more time- when he comes back I'll make him have his nose in the book for the rest of his life," beggs. Goku.   
" It's just now I have to find whoever did this to Gohan- I'll have to wait for the next big eruption!" exclaims Goku. Goku looks up. " That kid means everything to me," says Gohan. " Whoever did this won't be so lucky this time- I'm not gonna give him a chance to live like I did Freiza and the Red Ribbon Army!" exclaims Goku. Goku instant transmits up to the "hyper bolic time chamber". " Hey Mr. Popo,'" says Goku rushingly.   
" Goku where is Kame? I think that Picollo might've died from this evil force I feel!" asks/exclaims Mr. Popo.  
" Could I go in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber to train?" asks Goku.   
" It's fine with me," answers Mr.Popo. Goku walks in and eats first.  
Just at that time...  
  
JG


	2. Brolly Returns Part 2: Will it ever end?

Brolly Returns Part 2: Will it ever end?  
Brolly flies all the way up to Mr. Popo (not knowing that he was up their).  
" Who is that?" asks Mr. Popo. Brolly doesn't answer- instead he goes up to Mr. Popo and asks " Who's who? and pushes him off the building.   
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouts Mr. Popo while just hitting the ground blood bursting out everywhere. A mother and daughter ( daughter is 4 years old) see it and the girl cries ," Mommy what is that?" The mom covers the daughters ears.  
" What was that?" asks Goku to himself. He goes out of the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber to meet Brolly. " You again!" shouts Brolly.  
" IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED GOHAN!" Goku exclaims. " NOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouts raising his hands in anger. He pounds on the ground and the place nearly brakes. They both turn Super Saiyan 4. " This time you'll be suprised!" exclaims Brolly. " Right, you'll be the one suprised!" exclaims Goku. Goku turns Super Saiyan 5. " Ha!, that's barely my weakest point of power!" exclaims Brolly. " He turns to Golden Oozaru ( sort of like those big apes except gold and on power level 1,800,000,000). Brolly takes Goku and squeezes him to near death. " Ah-Ah-AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouts Goku. " NOOOOOOO!" shouts Goku. He brakes free and upper-cuts Brolly in the mouth! Brolly roars. He shoots an energy blast out of his mouth. The energy blast hits goku, goku hits the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber and breaks the whole building down.   
" You..MONSTER!" shouts Goku. Brolly mearly takes goku by the arms and pulls them on his back. Goku somehow turns Super Saiyan 6! He gets out of the " arm lock" and upper cuts Brolly in the guts. Brolly goes back to Super Saiyan 4.   
" So you want to play games, huh?" asks Brolly. Brolly goes all the way down to normal form. " Hit me!" demands Brolly. " NOW!" demands Brolly. Goku comes up to him and says, " This'll be a peice of cake!" Brolly transmits into the "broken" Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. Goku goes in it to. Brolly echoes," I'll do to you what I did to Gohan, except this time it'll be worse!" Brolly remains where he is and Goku can't seem to sense his power level. " I know that you're here somewhere-when I find you.." says Goku. Brolly finds a nother broken peice of glass and transmits to a bed. Goku goes in the very middle and doesn't find him. " IF I WERE A MONSTER WHERE WOULD I HIDE?" shouts Goku. " Maybe over here!" shouts Brolly. Brolly powers up and gets ready for Goku...  
Goku runs into a corner but doesn't find Brolly.  
" YOU FOOL!" shouts Brolly. Goku looks over his shoulder only to see Brolly again holding that peice of glass. Brolly grins. " Tell the truth, did you ever think you could beat me!/?" shouts/asks Brolly.   
" Yes and I still do!" shouts Goku.   
" I'll give you time to power up!" laughs Brolly showing off his power and powering up. Goku then too powers up to his full strength! " This shall be a challenge-I love challenges," laughs Brolly. They then both tie-up their hands.  
" You will be defeated!" shouts Goku. Goku shoots out a kamehameha. Then Brolly does the same. While they both are shooting out their intense blasts Krillen senses something and tells everybody to go up to Kame's place. They watch.   
" How could anybody control that much power?" asks Tien trying to keep his eyes open from the blasts that look like two suns pounding at each other. " I don't know, Tien all I know is we better keep a safe distance away from them two. Their power is enormous!" shouts Krillen  
" Well, you've also improved," laughs Brolly.  
" Yes, I see you've improved also!" shouts Goku giving everything he gots to his Kamehameha. Brolly shoots out all that he's got too and it is way to much for Goku to be able to handle.  
" Brolly, you've defeated me. After all those fights we've had! You say that when I was a baby my crying made you cry and ever sense then you hunted me down. And now you've beaten me!" shouts Goku. Goku gives up and takes all his power away from his Kamehameha. Brolly's blast shoots down at Goku like a bullet.   
" I beat Kakorott!" shouts Brolly. " Finally after all those times he has overcome my power, I've finally beaten him!" shouts Brolly. " Hey Brolly!" shouts Goku holding up that peice of glass that Brolly had had. " It's your turn once again!" Goku shouts. Goku elbows Brolly in the stomach, but Brolly just catches his punch.   
" You were always to slow," Brolly grins. " URGH!" shouts Brolly shooting out his best Kamehameha wave right at Gokus gut.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouts Goku. The blast goes right through him. " You defeated m-," gasps Goku not being able to finish his words.


	3. Brolly Returns Part 3: I'm all alone

Brolly Returns Part 3: I'm all alone  
" Get outta here yall weaklings our I'll squeeze your little heads to peices!" demands Brolly. Everybody flies away as fast as they can.   
" What now? How are we gonna beat him this time?" asks Yamucha. " Goku's dead-their's no possibility of defeating that darn Brolly!" shouts Yamucha.   
Brolly appears in front of Yamucha. " Why thank you! You'll be the first to die in the tournament ring. Watch details on the news. I've always liked Cell's plan-even though he's a weakling!" shouts Brolly. Everybody tries to back away. Brolly demands them to stop by pulling out his arm. " It'll be on channel 34! Now get lost!" demands Brolly. The Z Fighters all fly away.   
" Close call Yamucha. Watch out tomorrow-I'm not sure you should come. I'm gonna go over to Chi-Chi's and tell her the bad news!" shouts Krillen. Brolly again appears " You're second!" Brolly shouts and leaves. " Oh no," whispers Yamucha very carefully. " Bye yall-I'm off to tell Chi-Chi. She's gonna hate the news. I hope Bulma lets Trunks fight in the tournament-we're gonna need all we got!" shouts Krillen going off to Chi-Chi's house.   
He finally makes it their considering how scared he was. He knocks the door gulping. " Hello," Chi-Chi says looking for someone. " I'm down here!" shouts Krillen. " Oh hye Krillen, why are you here?" asks Chi-Chi. " I got some bad news-Goku is dead killed by Brolly and I was just hoping if Gohan could come along." says Krillen. " GOHAN, GOKU, WHY? Gohan died by someone," says Chi-Chi sadly. Now I'm all alone. " I'm very sorry, mam but I have to go and watch the t.v. for the rules and location in the tournament!" shouts Krillen. Krillen flies away and asks Bulma if Trunks could compete in the tournament with everyone.   
At Bulma's house...  
Krillen knocks the door gulping again. " Hello," answers Bulma. " Oh, hey Krillen why are you here?" asks Bulma. " I-I-I " well you what?" interupts Bulma. I'd like to know if Trunks could compete in a tournament against a guy named Brolly. He's very strong and we're gonna need all we've got. So can he?" asks Krillen. " Um, of course I always let him if it's that important. IT IS THAT IMPORTANT, RIGHT?" asks Bulma. " Of course," answers Krillen while having a nervous breakdown.   
" TRUNKS!" shouts Bulma. Trunks comes to the door. " Hey Krillen it's you!" shouts Trunks. " Do you wanna come on a tournament against a guy named Brolly-he's a very feirce warrior with extremely mind-bogling strength, power, stamina, and speed?" asks Krillen.   
" OF COURSE, I LOVE FIGHTING!" shouts Trunks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
